Ray Cancer 135SF
Ray Gasher 125 is an unreleased balance type bey owned by Selen Garcia. Face bolt : Cancer/Gasher The Face on this Beyblade depicts Cancer the Crab, the fourth astrological sign in the Zodiac. Energy Ring : Cancer/Gasher *'Weight:' 3.0 grams The Cancer Energy Ring is completely circular and featured in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS is of a brighter red, while the BB-55 Booster version is slightly darker. Both are identical in shape and weight. It shows crabs claws. It is also one of the heaviest energy rings. Fusion wheel: Ray *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Ray has a three-winged design like the Storm Wheel in which, each wing has two square-like indents. Ray has some considerable Smash Attack attributes largely shown at high spin velocities. It is still outclassed by other Fusion Wheel such as Lightning, Beat, and Variares. It does have some recoil but this can be stopped with a Metal Face Bolt or a Rubber Flat. Overall, Ray is a decent Fusion Wheel but is outclassed and is a silver in color. If you look closely in the fusion wheel on the wings, you can see the letters R, A, and Y that stands for the name of the metal wheel. Customization Unicorno can be used at it's best with a low Spin Track Bey like, Metal Face Bolt Ray Unicorno 100RF/R2F Mold Variations In a starter pack released by Takara Tomy.The first mold of Ray had breakage problems. In response to this, Takara Tomy fixed subsequent releases of Ray Unicorno which are less prone to breaking. The Hasbro release of Ray does not have the small highlights of teal green as the Takara Tomy releases include. The protrusions also appear to be more rounded. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 125 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams ' '''125 is a Spin Track of moderate height, midway between 85 and 230 Tracks. It is average and has some use in Stamina-Type customizations but is overall outclassed by it's variants, T125 and D125, along with others such as BD145 and TH170. It is a translucent crimson red in colour. Performance Tip: Semi Flat (SF) *'Weight:' 1.0 Gram SF is wider than Sharp but not as wide as any Flat Bottom. It produces a movement pattern that, while it is aggressive, is much slower than any Flat Bottom. The increased friction with the stadium floor due to the wider tip both increases its Defense and Stamina in comparison to a bottom similar to S or ES. However, it is in absolutely no competition with bottoms similar to WD for Stamina or RS for Defense. Semi-Flat is meant to be used in Balance type Beyblades, as it combines aspects of Attack, Defense, and Stamina. It has very little use, however, as it is slow. Customization It can be used in the combo Flame Gasher/Cancer 100SF. Gallery ' Selen Gracy.png|it's owner selen ''' Trivia Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Team Garcias Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Type